Secrets Revealed
by pieface98
Summary: sequel to Something Must Be Kept a Secret. a bunch of stories of life before, during, and after all the secrets. STORIES WILL NOT BE IN ORDER line breaks added to 11
1. Cheater Cheater

**Took me awhile right? Here it is the first chapter of the SOMETHING MUST BE KEPT A SECRET SEQUEL!**

_Set after story, before epilogue (epilogue was Forever)_

"Nina!" Fabian shouted from the doorway, "I'm here!"

No answer.

"Nines?"

Nothing.

"Nina?" he tried once more.

Still nothing.

He put down the groceries and searched his apartment. Kitchen, obviously empty. Sitting room, empty as well. Bedroom, found her.

Nina was sitting completely still at her on the bed. She was cross-legged with a sheet of paper in front of her. She wasn't blinking and she hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Nina?" Fabian tried.

Nina's head picked up and Fabian could now see her tear stained cheeks. Nina got up and ran to her boyfriend's arms and began to cry again into his shoulder. Fabian rubbed her back and stroked her hair, silently wondering what was wrong.

"Shhh," Fabian soothed her, "It's okay. You're okay."

Nina shook her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Fabian asked.

Nina removed herself from his arms and picked up the letter, handing it to him, "It's the third one."

Now Fabian knew what was wrong. It was the third rejection letter for her book.

Idiot publishers.

"You know what," Fabian said, "I promise you, someone will want to publish your book."

"No, they won't." Nina shook her head, "But what if this means the book isn't meant to be? What if it means we're not-"

"NO!" Fabian shouted running over to Nina, who had walked off toward the couch in the living room, "Don't even say it!"

"But, what if it's true?" Nina asked, yelling now too.

"But, it's not!"

"Fabian, if the book doesn't work out maybe it's a sign." Nina sighed.

"If you even feel you need to say that then you don't love me." Fabian shook his head, "And you never did."

"Fabian, that's not true! I promise!" Nina shouted.

"Nina! Just, just stop. End of conversation!" Fabian yelled. The room fell dead silent.

"I have to finish something up at the… uh, office." Fabian mumbled, "I'll be back later."

And with that, he was gone with the slam of a door.

#$$%^$%^^$%^^^^^^^&*&HI!*&&&!

Fabian sat alone at a bar wondering why Nina would say that. Was she not happy? Did she not love him? Was it because of the purse thing a couple weeks ago?

Maybe he should just go home and sort it out.

He arrived at his door but stopped and listened when he heard Nina speaking, "No, he's gone… NO, don't come he could be back any minute! And no I can't come to you either…. You know I love you… I feel bad for Fabian though… yeah… alright… love you more… bye."

Fabian couldn't believe it. Nina was cheating on him. Again? He couldn't bring himself to open the door. He felt dizzy and fell to the floor hearing something in his arm crack before he passed out.

^&^%%#$%!))*&^^!&~~YU)_*#&#HELLO()*&&*(=0)

"Nina!" Mick pounded on the door after he walked out of his apartment and found Fabian on the ground, "NINA GET YOU ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

"Mick, what do you want? You know we just hung up a few minutes- Oh my god! Fabian!" Nina dropped to her knees at the sight of her boyfriend, seemingly lifeless on the ground, "Oh my god, Fabian don't be dead!"

"Nina, you idiot, he's not dead. He's breathing!" Mick shouted, "I think he passed out."

"Well, help me get him to the hospital." Nina instructed, "Or should we call an ambulance?"

"Nina," Mick scooted his sister aside, "Allow me." Mick picked Fabian up from the ground and threw him over his shoulder in one swift movement.

"Oh lord," Nina mumbled.

"Come on! Get the elevator! And now isn't the time to be afraid of it!" Mick yelled.

20 minutes later they were in a hospital waiting room. Fabian laying his unconscious head on Mick's shoulder while Nina filled out the paperwork.

"Get your git boyfriend off me!" Mick yelled across the waiting room to Nina at the front desk, "He's so annoying!"

"Mick!" Nina whisper-shouted, getting glances from other people, "Relax would you!"

"But he's drooling!" Mick whined.

"Hey, git! Shut up!" some guy across him with a bloody arm shouted.

"You're lucky your injured and this git is on top of me or I swear I'd come right over there and kick your-"

"Mick!" Nina shouted at him.

"Saved by the slag." The guy mumbled with a smirk.

Mick gave him the finger.

Nina sat down next to Fabian and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Baby, you're gonna be okay." Nina whispered to him, "I don't know what happened but you're gonna be okay."

Fabian changed his position and soon had his head on Nina's shoulders.

"Thank god." Mick sighed.

"Hey Fabian," Nina whispered, "I love you."

"Fabian Rutter?" a nurse called, "Or sorry Nina Martin, we have a room for your boyfriend."

"Mick get him."

Soon they were in a room and there was a heart machine and a needle attached to Fabian. Just the sight was making Nina go insane.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nina asked the doctor.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to have hit his head but he did break his arm." The doctor said.

"Oh my god," Nina mumbled walked over to where her boyfriend laid unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Regardless, he seems to have collapsed from stress of some sort. Do you know anything that would cause that?" the doctor asked.

Nina and Mick exchanged a glance.

"We-we," Nina mumbled, "We kind of got into a bit of an argument."

"Bad?" the doctor asked.

"Oh it's all my fault!" Nina sat on the edge of the bed, "I shouldn't have said what I said! But, how could I think I don't love him! I do! I just the book and everything else and oh my god Fabian wake up!" Nina began shaking Fabian's leg.

"No, no!" The doctor shouted, "Don't do that!"

Nina stopped, "When's he going to wake up?"

"Any time from one minute to a few hours." The doctor said, "I'm going to get a cast for his arm."

The doctor closed the door and Nina burst into tears again. She kneeled close to Fabian's bed and gripped his good arm tight.

"Fabian I'm so sorry!" Nina sobbed, "This is all my fault and if I could reverse it I could you know that! Please wake up, I love you so much." Nina began to kiss Fabian's face, hoping somehow he would kiss back.

&^*^&!&!**!&&!((!&(!(&!*!(!*&!)0!$!%!^!HELLO PEOPLEOF EARTH*&*)))_*&

Fabian groggily awoke to a white room. He glanced at a clock, nine in the morning. He was in a hospital bed and saw Nina asleep in a chair next to his bed, holding onto his hand. He noticed his other hand was wrapped in a cast. There was writing on it and he could just make it out.

_You got drool on my shirt you git –Mick _

Fabian saw an arrow pointing to that one and in Nina's handwriting it said, _sorry _with a smiley face.

Then underneath that it said, _I love you –Nina._

Then why would she cheat on him?

Suddenly his memory came flooding back to him. The fight, him passing out, Nina telling some other guy she loved him.

"Ugh," he groggily shifted in his bed, sitting up and rubbing his face with the hand Nina was holding. Nina, noticing his hand was removed, immediately woke up.

"Fabian," she beamed and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm so happy you're alright!"

She removed her hands and her smile faded when she saw him glaring at her.

"You're still mad aren't you?" she asked, "About, you know the fight?"

"No," Fabian shrugged, "I got over that. But, do you have something to tell me?"

"Me? No. Why?"

"Damn it Nina!" Fabian yelled, "I thought the lies and the secrets, I thought they were over!"

"They are! What secret would I be keeping?" Nina asked.

"Who is he?" Fabian whispered.

"Who's who?"

"The guy you're cheating on me with." Fabian told her.

"WHAT?" Nina yelled standing from her chair. She repeatedly ran her hands through her hair and paced the room, "I am not cheating on you Fabian! What the hell would make you think that?"

"The guy you were on the phone with!" Fabian shouted as Mick opened the door.

"I brought cookies!" he smiled.

"What guy!"

"You know perfectly well what guy!"

"I guess no one cares about cookies." Mick mumbled.

"No, Fabian I don't. Please enlighten me on who I'm cheating on you with!" Nina yelled.

"Whoa, you're cheating on him?" Mick asked.

"Yup, she is and she told him that she loved him and that she couldn't come by him because I could be home any minute and that he couldn't come to her! And that she feels bad for me-"

"Fabian!" Nina and Mick yelled in realization.

"What?"

"I was speaking to Mick!" Nina yelled.

"If you think I would cheat on Amber-"

"You're cheating on me?" Amber asked walking in.

Everyone groaned and filled Amber in.

"Ohhhhh." Amber sighed.

"Fabian," Nina ran to his bedside, "I would not cheat on you, I swear. And I understand if you're still mad about the other thing and if you want to dump me on my ass I can be out of your apartment by-"

Nina was cut off by Fabian kissing her. Nina placed her hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss and was sad when he pulled away.

"I love you." He smiled, "And I think it's best if we put the past two days behind us."

"Me too." Nina hugged her boyfriend, "And just know that I'm so so sorry."

"I am too Nina." Fabian sighed, stroking her hair.

!$%!^#*($^*!($&!#*$(!&#!(Y#_*$&$ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL!

Nina and Fabian lay together in bed that night. Nina was cuddled close to his side and his good arm was gently wrapped around her.

"I missed you last night," Nina mumbled, "I couldn't stand that it was all my fault you got hurt."

Fabian kissed the top of her head, "It's alright Nina. Now go to sleep, you seem tired."

Nina nodded and began to doze off.

In the middle of the night, Fabian heard Nina mumble, "Yes Fabian I will marry you," in her sleep.

He had a good idea of what he was going to start looking for tomorrow.

**And that's a wrap! Remember, the stories will not go in order. They will be random!**


	2. The Girl on the Phone

_Set before story, Nina still lives in Liverpool_

"Fabian!" Mick called from his living room, "Get you giant ass in here!"

"Mick, would you stop cursing? Seriously you're pissing everybody off!"

"You just cursed you tool!"

Fabian groaned as the phone rang and Mick yelled, "Get it, tool!"

"Hello?" Fabian answered.

"Mick?" a girl's voice asked. The American voice sounded like angels. It was so… wow, "Is that you?"

"No, this is Mick's friend Fabian. He asked me to get the phone. Not to be rude but who are you?"

"I'm Nina. Mick's step sister," Nina explained.

"I'll give him the phone." Fabian mumbled throwing the phone to Mick.

Wow, he hadn't even seen this girl and he felt something so strange.

Hey, was that the Hangover on TV?

**Yes, it was short but I thought of it and I felt something quick would be cute. Whatever.**


	3. Fabian Leaves and Nina Fights

_Set after story/ after epilogue_

"How long will you be gone?" Nina asked Fabian as he shut his suitcase.

"Three days, three nights." Fabian sighed, putting his arms around Nina's waist and pulling her close to him, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nina assured him, hugging him at the same time. She buried her face in shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," he promised his face in her hair.

"How will I fall asleep without you?" Nina asked, tearing up at the thought, "You don't know how hard it was those months after we split."

"Just try and take your mind off it," Fabian told her as he began rubbing her back.

"Take my mind off you?" Nina sniffed, "Impossible."

"You'll have Mick." Fabian assured her.

"I want you not Mick."

"Oh, Mick would be mad if heard that." Fabian told her.

"So?"

"Nines," Fabian sighed, "I won't be gone long."

"I know," Nina said, "I'll just miss you."

The two stayed in their hug for a while, just standing there.

Nina took a deep breath and Fabian knew what was coming.

"Let it out," he sighed, looking down at his fiancé.

"What?" Nina asked, not looking him in the eye.

"I know exactly when you're going to cry," Fabian told her, "So cry."

"I love you so much," she cried, getting as close to him as she could, tears falling freely.

"I love you more." He said, kissing her head.

"No you don't." Nina sniffed.

"What makes you think that?" Fabian asked.

"I love you so much, it's impossible for you to love me more."

"We love each other the same, okay?" Fabian asked.

Nina nodded, "Let's go lay down on the couch. We have a few hours before you have to go."

So the two went to the couch and cuddled close. Fabian regretted having to go to Liverpool to do an operation, but he had to. Their days in the winter were typical, cuddled on the couch watching whatever movie was on TV. Every time Nina thought of him leaving, she would get closer to him. By the third thought, it was barely possible. Every time Fabian thought of himself leaving, he would wrap his arms tighter around her.

"It's only three days," he said, trying to reassure her and himself.

"Longest three days of my life." Nina mumbled.

He tightened his grip further.

"It'll be okay." Fabian assured her.

"It'll be okay when your home." Nina said.

Tighter.

"Fabian, you're going to suffocate me."

"Sorry," Fabian said, loosening his grip, "Maybe I can send someone else. Alex can-"

"No, it's too last minute." Nina told him, "I'll be fine."

Fabian sighed and glanced at his watch, "I gotta go, love."

"I love you too." He promised, kissing her softly before getting up from the couch and leaving.

Nina heard the door close and she knew she was alone.

_**LINE BREAK**_

"Mick, he'll be gone for three days!"

"Nina, you'll be fine." Mick told her, "You're being a baby."

"I am not!" Nina argued, "I'm worried. That's all."

"About what? That he'll stab himself with whatever needle he uses in his operation?" Mick mused.

"Oh my god, what if that happened?" Nina panicked.

"You have issues," Mick said slowly.

"Leave her alone Mick!" Patricia scowled.

"No, Mick's right," Alfie told her, "She shouldn't worry so much."

"Yeah Fabian will be fine." Mick said.

"But, what if God forbid something does happen?" Nina asked.

"Nothing will." Amber said, "But, you worrying so much shows how much you care about him."

_**LINE BREAK**_

Nina needed some coffee.

The day after her conversation with Mick, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber she needed some time to herself. And coffee seemed good.

Until she got to the shop.

In line she saw a guy and a girl in front of her. The guys arm was around the girls and they seemed happy. It made her long for Fabian. The couple turned around and Nina was face to face with her ex-boyfriend, Eddie Miller and Fabian's psycho ex-girlfriend Joy Mercer.

"Eddie?" Nina asked.

"Nina?"

"You two, know each other?" Joy asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said, "We used to date."

"Figures, you dumped her right Eddie? She's an American that can only hang onto nerd boyfriends." Joy smirked.

"Huh? You know I'm American too Joy."

"Well, actually as far as Eddie told me you can't even hang onto your nerd boyfriend." Joy continued.

"Fabian's not a nerd. And we've been dating for more than a year now. He's my fiancé actually." Nina retorted, showing off her engagement ring.

"I don't see him." Joy taunted.

"He's in Liverpool doing a surgery." Nina explained.

"Of course he is," Joy smirked, "How much did you pay for that fake ring, liar?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not really engaged." Joy said, "Why have you, when he could have me?"

"You dumped him."

"He should be in mourning for the rest of his life." Joy shouted.

Nina's hand shot up and slapped Joy. Joy slapped back and the two girls were in an all-out fight. There was hair pulling and scratching and whatever other violent activity possible. Nina saw blood on the ground, but she wasn't sure if it was her blood, or Joy's. Soon, Joy was pulled off by Eddie and Nina was pulled off by someone. She turned around and saw his face.

Jerome.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I'm here on business and I saw this." He explained, "I'm calling Mick."

Nina gave him the number and he called.

"Who are you and why are you calling me?" Mick's voice came on.

"Mick, it's Jerome."

"Jerome? Jerome Clarke? What the hell do you want?" Mick asked.

"I found Nina in the middle of a fist fight at the coffee shop next to your building. You should come collect her, she's bleeding pretty badly." Jerome explained.

"What is her problem?" Mick sighed, "Alright. Thanks."

They disconnected.

"Where's Fabian?" Jerome asked handing her a napkin to hold to her nose.

"Liverpool, doing an operation." Nina told him.

"Mara's excited for the wedding. She's already got her dress." Jerome laughed, "Are you excited?"

"Ecstatic." Nina smiled, "And he's only gone for three days and I just miss him so much."

"I get it." Jerome said, "I'm just here for a day and I already called Mara eight times."

Nina laughed.

"Have you picked your dress yet?" Jerome asked.

"Well, I'm torn between two." Nina sighed.

"Let me see." Jerome said.

Nina showed him to pictures. One was a mermaid style and the other was a ball gown type.

"The mermaid nice but, I think that you look more elegant in the ball gown." Jerome commented.

"Really?" Nina asked, examining the two dresses and realizing what he meant, "Yeah. Thanks Jerome."

Mick came through and saw Nina, he was fuming.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" Mick yelled.

"It was Joy! She was talking shit about me and Fabian!" Nina shouted, "And with him being gone it just made me so mad!"

"But, look at you Nines." Mick said, "You've got a bloody lip and nose. You're lucky you have a few months until the wedding."

"Hey, I screwed Joy up too." Nina joked.

"Yeah she did. Joy probably needs face reconstruction surgery." Jerome pointed out.

"And you," Mick said to Jerome, "Thank you. You're not such a little shit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jerome laughed.

"I think we just brought out the worst in each other." Nina said, "But, if you and Mara ever want to meet up for dinner, Fabian and I would be thrilled."

"Yeah, I'll call you. Why don't you give me Fabian's number?" Jerome asked.

"Sure," Nina quickly wrote it down and passed it to him.

They parted ways and Mick took Nina upstairs.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Mick had Nina on the couch and stayed with her. After watching some movies, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Mick said, "Maybe that pizza finally got here."

Nina stayed on the couch, half asleep. She was drifting off when she felt someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw her fiancé staring down at her.

"Fabian?" Nina asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No Nina," Fabian said, "I'm right here."

"What are you doing home?" Nina asked.

"Jerome actually called me and told me what happened. I had Alex take the job and I came home." Fabian told her.

"I'll leave you guys." Mick said.

"Let me see." Fabian told and looked at her face, "Ouch, she really screwed you up."

"I screwed her up more." Nina defended.

Fabian laughed, "Of course you did. I love you so much and if something happened to you I'd-"

"Fabian, I've been a wreck for the past 24 hours. We're both here, we're both alive."

Fabian laughed again, "Come on, let's get you to bed." He lifted her off the couch and into the bed they shared. Fabian got changed and got in next to her.

"I can't believe you fought her, again." Fabian smiled.

"First time was verbal, she was calling _me_ out. So it was personal." Nina told him.

"What she say?"

"She said that I was lying about being your fiancé, I'm American, and that you are a nerd."

"I am a nerd." Fabian muttered.

"I doesn't matter, you're my nerd." Nina smiled, "And I love you anyway."

"Well, I love you too," Fabian laughed, "You're my American. And you still give me butterflies."

"You give me butterflies too." Nina laughed, "You make me all tingly inside."

Fabian leaned over and kissed her hurt lips gently and tickled her tummy.

"Stop it!" Nina laughed.

Fabian kissed her again, smiling.

"I guess today wasn't too bad." Nina smiled.

"I guess." Fabian agreed.

Nina cuddled close to him and muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Fabian smiled kissing her head, "Get some rest."

Nina obeyed, falling asleep in his arms.

**Any ideas? Tell me!**


	4. Sorry HUGE FABINA FIGHT

_After story/ after epilogue_

**ATTENTION: BAD CURSING AHEAD**

"Why isn't Mick going?"

"Because Mick didn't graduate the year I did. He graduated a year after." Nina explained.

"I hate schools."

"Fabian…" Nina looked at her fiancé sternly.

"What if the food sucks?"

"Fabian, we're going. Come on!" Nina yelled practically dragging him into the car.

"Why are you driving?"

"Because I know you," Nina laughed, "And I know you'll drive in another direction."

"Will I know anyone there?"

"Jerome." Nina smiled, "And Mara."

"Thank god, I'm not all alone."

"You have me." Nina sighed.

"But you're siding against me."

"I'm not against you!" Nina yelled, "It's a freaking high school reunion! Why are you so upset?"

"I don't want to go."

"Fabian Rutter you sound like a two year old!" Nina shouted.

"You're mean." Fabian muttered, crossing his arms.

Nina glared at him from the driver's seat and quickly turned her attention back to the road.

"Why are you so dead-set on going anyway?" Fabian asked about 10 minutes later, "I thought the girls were all mean to you there."

"That's why I want to." Nina sighed, "I want to show you off to them. I have you now and they all thought I wouldn't get anyone."

"So, now I'm just something you can show off?" Fabian growled.

"No! Fabian! That's not what I meant!"

"So what did you mean?" Fabian asked.

"I meant that you're amazing and I want them to know how lucky I got to have you as a fiancé." Nina explained only taking her eyes off the road to look at him once.

"Fine." He muttered.

When they got to Liverpool High School Fabian stepped out in silence.

"You're not still mad are you?" Nina asked, hugging his lean waist from the side.

Fabian thought for a moment and sighed. He put his arm over her shoulder and smiled, "No. I can't stay mad at you for long."

Nina smiled and kissed his cheek quickly, "Thank you."

When Nina got to the door of the gym, it was a different story.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't go." Nina mumbled.

"You're not afraid of them anymore." Fabian told her, "I'm right here. Okay?"

Nina nodded, opening the doors. She spotted Jerome and Mara right away and went over to them.

"I hate this so much." Jerome said immediately.

"Thank you!" Fabian said, high-fiving Jerome.

"Mara found the invite first and forced me to go." Jerome mumbled.

"I think it's fun." Mara smiled, "What about you Nina?"

"I'm just happy no one has thrown paper at me yet." Nina muttered, "But I wanted to come."

"Who the hell is that?" Fabian pointed across the room to a guy.

"Tony." Nina and Jerome answered.

"Why the hell is he staring at my fiancé?" Fabian growled.

"He is not!" Nina said.

"He's checking you out!" Fabian shouted.

"Can one of you help me?" Nina asked.

"Nina, he's so checking you out." Jerome smirked, "Maybe he remembers what you had when you guys dated."

"Jerome!" Nina shrieked.

"What?"

"Dated?" Fabian growled, "What happened to you didn't date anyone in high school?"

"It doesn't matter, Fabian." Nina said.

"Nina, to me it does matter." Fabian shouted, "I thought that the secrets were over! What other lies are you keeping?"

"Fabian, I-I," Nina couldn't say anything. She knew he was right, "Okay, I didn't tell you but it doesn't matter it was high school!"

"But, Nina I thought that we agreed that we told each other everything. That after everything that happened you would have the decency to at least tell me things!"

"Fabian for the millionth time it doesn't matter!" Nina shouted.

"But it does!" Fabian yelled.

"Why are we fighting so much?" Nina pushed him.

"Guys, stop." Jerome said, getting between them.

"Because, maybe Nina, maybe it's done. Maybe we weren't meant for each other! Maybe I'll find someone who won't lie to me!" Fabian screamed, his eye brimming with tears.

"You want it to be over?" Nina screamed back, "I can do that!"

She took off her engagement ring and placed on the table, "I'll be out of your fucking apartment by tomorrow."

"You know you still haven't apologized for fucking lying to me!" Fabian shouted, face to face with her at the door.

"Nina, Fabian!" Mara yelled, "You have to stop!"

"I don't have to. It wasn't lying. I just didn't tell you!" Nina said, bawling.

"It's that same thing!" Fabian shouted.

"You know what Fabian, I'm sorry!" Nina yelled, "I'm sorry I ever gave us a chance. I'm sorry I said yes when you came back to me. I'm sorry I wasted a year of my life on you!"

Fabian wiped a tear and ran out the door. Jerome ran after him.

"Nina, do you want me to drive you home?" Mara asked.

"It's okay, London's a long drive back." Nina cried.

"He's gone." Jerome said, coming back, "He drove off."

"Stay with us for the night," Mara said, rubbing Nina's back, "Jerome can drive you back tomorrow."

"Thanks Mara, but Jerome you don't have to do that. I'll call Mick tonight." Nina promised.

Nina sat on the balcony that night, on the phone with Mick after she told him everything.

"You were wrong you know." Mick told her, "He's right, you should have told him. Especially after everything that happened."

"I know, Mick." Nina cried, "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Nina sniffled, "But I know one thing. That was it. Fabian Rutter is gone. And he's never coming back. I lost him, for good this time and I've never regretted anything more."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Will Fabina survive? Sorry for the shortness!**


	5. Sorry part 2

_**Hey! So don't hate me for making you guys wait for this! But, I thought it would be interesting to see your reactions!**_

**BAD CURSING AGAIN! **

Previously On Secrets Revealed…

_"Who the hell is that?" Fabian pointed across the room to a guy._

_"Tony." Nina and Jerome answered._

_"Why the hell is he staring at my fiancé?" Fabian growled._

_"Maybe he remembers what you had when you guys dated."_

_"Jerome!" Nina shrieked._

_"What?"_

_"Dated?" Fabian growled, "What happened to you didn't date anyone in high school?"_

_"It doesn't matter, Fabian." Nina said._

_"Nina, to me it does matter." Fabian shouted, "I thought that the secrets were over! What other lies are you keeping?"_

_"Because, maybe Nina, maybe it's done. Maybe we weren't meant for each other! Maybe I'll find someone who won't lie to me!" Fabian screamed, his eye brimming with tears._

_"You want it to be over?" Nina screamed back, "I can do that!"_

_"You know you still haven't apologized for fucking lying to me!" Fabian shouted, face to face with her at the door._

_"I don't have to. It wasn't lying. I just didn't tell you!" Nina said, bawling._

_"He's gone." Jerome said, coming back, "He drove off."_

_"I don't know." Nina sniffled, "But I know one thing. That was it. Fabian Rutter is gone. And he's never coming back. I lost him, for good this time and I've never regretted anything more."_

Nina lay face down on her bed, bawling her eyes out. The fight was a week prior and she hadn't done much of anything. Mick had gotten most of her stuff from Fabian's apartment and Amber hadn't left her side.

"Amber, you can go if you want," Nina cried, "It probably sucks being here with me."

"Nina, you know I can't just leave you here." Amber soothed, stroking her hair.

"I was so wrong." Nina said, "And I screwed it up."

"Do you know how many times-" Amber began, but there was a loud bang from the other side of the hall, followed by a guy screaming and other guy cursing.

"Just a minute." Amber said, getting up and walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fabian threw a pot at the wall, making a loud banging noise and a hole in the wall.

"Fabian what the fuck?" Mick screamed at him, "You're gonna get thrown out of the building!"

"I don't give a fucking rat's ass about the building's freaking wall! And who gives a shit about getting thrown on the freaking street?"

Mick began yelling again when there was a knock at the door.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR!" Fabian yelled.

"You can't yell at a pregnant woman!" was shouted through the door, "I'm very hormonal and you'll make me cry!"

"It's Ambs you git!" Mick yelled, "You have to stop yelling."

"Shut up."

Mick opened the door for his wife and she entered sitting down on the couch, "Why is there glass all over the floor?"

"Ask Mr. Destructive over here." Mick pointed to Fabian, "First he was bashing Nina, then he was crying, then he was crying and breaking stuff, then he was yelling and breaking stuff and now here we are."

"We have a problem." Amber muttered.

"Hell yeah we do." Mick agreed.

"Can I shoot myself?" Fabian asked.

"You don't own a gun." Mick told him.

"Can you buy me one?"

"FABIAN!" Amber shouted stomping her foot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" Nina said picking up her cell phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Nina?" Patricia's voice came through, "I heard you and Fabian got into a huge fight. Are you okay?"

Nina responded by starting to cry again.

"I'll take that as a no." Patricia muttered. "What happened?"

"Fabian… I… engagement ring… yelling… crying… cursing… left me!" Nina got out.

"Okay, I'll just ask Amber then." Patricia mumbled, "I'll call you later, okay?"

Nina nodded, dropping her phone on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Patricia," Amber said into the phone. She was still in Fabian's apartment. Mick had tied Fabian to a chair and taped his mouth shut so he would stop throwing stuff and yelling.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Nina but she could barely speak, what happened?"

"Mara told me it was terrible," Amber said a bit louder than she should have, "They were screaming and yelling and Nina gave him back her engagement ring and she hasn't stopped crying."

"But what exactly happened?" Patricia asked.

Amber explained in great detail what happened between them, "And Mick had to get her stuff from Fabian's place. All she can say is how much she regrets not apologizing."

"That's terrible." Patricia said.

"I know," Amber sighs.

"Amber!" Mick yelled, crying, "Amber, Amber! Untie Fabian! We have to go now!"

"Why what happened?" Amber asked, "Where are we going? What's wrong?"

"It's Nina…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina needed to get out. She got in her car and drove off in search of anything. Honestly she didn't know what she was looking for.

Everything in London reminded her of Fabian. There was the restaurant where they had their first date, the café where they made amends, the rooftop of his building.

All her thoughts made tears spring in her eyes again. She swears her eyes were only off the road to wipe them for a moment but in that moment, a truck slammed into her car.

**ur gonna hate me**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I got the idea from carcar15. And glee lol**


	6. Sorry part 3

_Previously on Secrets Revealed…_

_"We have a problem." Amber muttered._

_"Hell yeah we do." Mick agreed._

_"Fabian… I… engagement ring… yelling… crying… cursing… left me!" Nina got out_

_"Mara told me it was terrible," Amber said a bit louder than she should have, "They were screaming and yelling and Nina gave him back her engagement ring and she hasn't stopped crying."_

_All Nina's thoughts made tears spring in her eyes again. She swears her eyes were only off the road to wipe them for a moment but in that moment, a truck slammed into her car._

"It's Nina," Mick said, bawling, "She-She."

Mick broke down right there. He fell to the floor in a heap of tears. Amber knelt down beside him tears falling already from her eyes at the sight of her husband (or it could be hormones), "Mick what's happened?"

"She got into a car crash!" Mick cried, "We have to get to the hospital!"

There was a crash, a bang, a ripping noise, then the sound of tape being ripped. Then Fabian was up, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

"Fabian wait!" Amber called.

Fabian repeatedly pressed the elevator button until it opened. A still crying Mick and Amber entered with him.

"Fabian you've got to calm down!" Amber said to her cousin who was fidgeting and had his hands in his hair.

"Amber I will not calm down!" he shouted, "God forbid she's dead in a hospital bed and it's my entire fault!"

"Fabian it's not your fault!" Amber said, "It could have happened to anyone."

Fabian sank down in the backseat of the car, bawling his eyes out. When he got to the front desk he said, "Nina Martin. Where is she? I don't care if there are doctors in the freaking room because-"

"Dr. Rutter I know who you are. If you hadn't forgotten you have done a few surgeries at this hospital. Nina's in room 707." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Fabian yelled as he ran down the hallway and up the elevator. Mick and Amber close behind. When he finally got to 707 there was a doctor in the room. He knew him.

"Alex." Fabian said (A/N: anyone remember Alex from one of the other chaps?), "How is she?"

"She got a concussion and was unconscious when the ambulance got to her. She had glass in her shoulder and the cut needed stiches, but that's it. She'll wake up soon." Alex promised.

"Memory loss?" Fabian asked.

"Not likely." Alex said, "Maybe only of a day or two max."

"Oh thank god," Mick muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing her hand. Fabian's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Jerome."

"Is she alright?" Mara said urgently.

"I'm guessing you heard." Fabian said.

"Amber texted." She explained, "Me and Jerome are on our way right now."

"Thanks guys." Fabian sighed, "Speaking of Jerome where is he? I thought this was his number."

"I'm right here." Jerome said, "Mara put it on speaker because I'm driving."

"Alright," Fabian told him, "I'll see you when you get here."

"See ya." Jerome said, "By the way, does she her purse anywhere near her?"

Amber must have heard because she grabbed Fabian's phone, "I have it at my house."

There was something muffled on the other end and Amber's eyes shot open wide.

She gave him his phone back, which was already hung up, "I'll be right back."

She ran out of the room and came back twenty minutes later.

"Where'd you go babes?" Mick asked.

"To our apartment, I had to get something." She held up Nina's sparkling engagement ring, "Jerome slipped it in her purse after she took it off."

Fabian grabbed the ring and pocketed it. He sat down on the bed and looked at Nina's face. There was something different.

"Guys could you give me a minute?" he asked.

They nodded and walked out.

"Nines. It's Fabian." He smiled sadly at her unconscious figure as he stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry about all of this. You look so different. You're pale and lifeless. Sort of the way you look when you're sad. You aren't bright like you are when you're happy. I missed you this week Nina. I think I know now more than ever that I'm incomplete without you. You are my world. Without you, I'm just left floating a world of nothingness. And it's dark. It's dark because my light's gone. You are my light. You are my world you are my… Nina. I could tell you I love you every second of everyday and it still wouldn't be enough. Not to me at least. What I feel about you will never, ever fade. Alex says you'll wake up soon. Then I can see you smile at me again. We go home, have one of our infamous tickle fights and just be together. When Mick said you were in the hospital my heart pounded in my chest and I knew that if you were… if it was too late I would kill myself. I'd do anything to see your eyes right now. Do you remember how it felt when you held my hand? Do you know that my world was at peace the first time you did? I can't stand that you aren't here. Like, talking to me. I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us recently. I know that you and I can work it all out. I'll be here for you. Forever. I promise."

A tear fell from Fabian's eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Fabian." She mumbled in her unconscious state.

Fabian laughed as more tears fell from his eyes.

He got up and told Mick and Amber they could come back in.

"I'll be back in an hour." Fabian tells them, "Judging by her state she'll be awake in about 4 to 5. I'm gonna get her a kill, get well soon present."

**To Be Continued**

**I gave you guys a bit of a happy leave off! Be happy!**


	7. Sorry part 4

**I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CONCUSSIONS SO DON'T JUDGE ME**

_Previously on Secrets Revealed…_

_"She got a concussion and was unconscious when the ambulance got to her. She had glass in her shoulder and the cut needed stiches, but that's it. She'll wake up soon." Alex promised._

_"To our apartment, I had to get something." She held up Nina's sparkling engagement ring, "Jerome slipped it in her purse after she took it off."_

"_I'll be here for you. Forever. I promise."_

_A tear fell from Fabian's eyes, "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Fabian." She mumbled in her unconscious state._

As Fabian walked through the door of the small shop a bell rang. He was the only one there besides the shop manager.

"Just looking?" she asked.

"No." Fabian shook his head, "I'm looking to buy one."

"Well, what kind are you interested in?"

"Uh… the dog kind?" Fabian asked.

The girl laughed, "I'm Ana and I'll help you."

"Fabian," Fabian shook her hand, "My fiancé just got in car crash. She's fine, just knocked out and had a few stiches but I want a dog to be there for her when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry about your fiancé." Ana said with sincerity in her eyes, "So, were you thinking big or small?"

"Well, she said she's wanted a dog for a while. Her brother and her had a border collie when they were younger named Juliet. She was in love with her." Fabian smiles to himself as he remembers how her face brightens when she speaks of Juliet, "So do you have and border collies?"

"One." Ana smiled.

Walking over to the cage she leashed a small dog. His face was black and was separated in the middle by a thin strip of white which led to his nose, which was completely white. His whole chest and stomach were white, as were his paws, but his legs were black.

Fabian smiled, crouching down and petting him. He rolled over onto his back and Fabian gave him a belly rub.

"He's the friendliest dog I've ever met." Ana said.

"And I'll take him." Fabian stood up.

After paying and Ana going over how to take care of him, Fabian walked to the hospital with the dog on a leash. He got back to Nina's room and Mick's eyes widened.

"Juliet?" he muttered.

"Nope," Fabian smiled, "You think she'll like it?"

"She's gonna love it man!" Mick yelled, crouching down and petting the dog, who again rolled onto his back, "He's awesome! You want a dog Ambs?"

"He's so cute!" Amber smiled, joining Mick in petting him. He seemed to love all the attention, "Yeah, we should get one."

"Mate," Mick stood up for a second, "She's been mumbling your name for the past half hour. She's been tossing and turning."

"Wow she's recovering fast. The concussion must not have been severe." Fabian told him, "At this rate she'll be up in about an hour."

Mick, Amber, and Fabian kept playing with the dog for another hour and a half, when they heard stirring from Nina's bed.

"F-Fabian?" she muttered, turning.

Fabian rushed to the bed side, "I'm here love, I'm right here."

Nina's eyes fluttered open and Fabian could see the pools of bright blue in them. She smiled and all the color came back to her face, "Fabian."

"Nina, I'm right here." Fabian smiled, grabbing her hand.

Nina face suddenly turned to worry, "Where am I? What happened? My shoulder hurts!"

"Shh Nina, it's alright." Fabian soothed her. He turned to Mick, Amber and the dog (which Nina didn't notice) "Give us a minute," he turned back to Nina, "You were in a car crash and you got a concussion. You also got glass in your shoulder and needed stiches."

"I got in a car crash?" Nina's expression was pure horror, "And I'm alive?"

"Yes, Nina." Fabian told her, a hand on her cheek, "You're fine."

"My parents died in a car crash Fabian." Nina mumbled, "I'm scared."

"There's no need to be scared," Fabian told her, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm, watching _glee _with you last night." Nina replied.

Fabian paled, "Nina that was last week. Do you remember anything else?"

"A crazy dream." Nina replied, "We got into a huge fight and I gave back my engagement ring and-"

Nina lifted her hand and saw her ring gone. She shook her head, "No. It-It was real?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Fabian told her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"And-And you aren't mad anymore?" Nina asked.

"Of course not, love." Fabian smiled, kissing her quickly.

"Can I have my ring?" Nina laughed.

Fabian pulled it out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Fabian, you don't-" Nina laughed.

"Hey, if we're gonna do it again." Fabian smiled, "Might as well do it right."

"Nina Martin, would you do me the great honor of making a jealous brit your husband?"

"What do you think?" Nina smiled, a tear falling from her eyes. He slid the ring back on her finger and kissed her softly.

"I know you can do better than a little peck, Fabian Rutter." Nina teased.

"Not right now," Fabian smiled down at her, stroking her hair, "You're still very fragile." He kissed her forehead, "I'll bring Amber and Mick and unnamed back in."

"Unnamed? Is that the baby?" Nina asked.

"Not exactly," Fabian said as the border collie ran in.

"Juliet?" Nina asked, sitting up. The dog jumped on the bed and licked Nina's face.

"More like Romeo." Fabian laughed.

"Is he ours?" Nina said, hugging the dog to her chest.

"Yeah," Fabian smiled, sitting on the bed.

"Thank you," Nina hugged Fabian, "I love you so much." She released him and looked at the dog in her lap, "He's perfect."

"Romeo," Fabian said and the perked up.

"I guess he likes the name." Nina laughed.

Mick came in and grabbed Romeo, "He's my new best mate." Mick kissed Nina's cheek, "Glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks for that Mick." Nina muttered.

"Nina!" Amber hugged her friend, "Mick wants a dog now! Isn't it great!"

"Yeah." Nina laughed as Amber ran toward Romeo.

"He likes the attention," Fabian commented.

"Guys, we're gonna head back." Mick said.

"Can you watch Romeo until we get home?" Fabian asked.

"Hell yeah me can!" Mick yelled, grabbing Romeo's leash, "Come on buddy!"

Nina rolled her eyes as the three left. She held her head in her hand suddenly and laid back down.

"You okay, love?"

"My head is killing me now." She muttered, "And there's a huge bump on it."

"I know, it'll get better." Fabian promised.

"I want to go home." Nina told him.

"I can get Alex to release you." Fabian said, "He'll let me, since he knows I'll take perfect care of you."

Nina nodded and Fabian found Alex, got him to sign her off, and they left.

**To Be Continued**

**One part left!**


	8. Sorry part 5 last part!

**I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CONCUSSIONS SO DON'T JUDGE ME!**

_Previously on Secrets Revealed…_

"_Well, she said she's wanted a dog for a while. Her brother and her had a border collie when they were younger named Juliet. She was in love with her." Fabian smiles to himself as he remembers how her face brightens when she speaks of Juliet, "So do you have and border collies?"_

_"A crazy dream." Nina replied, "We got into a huge fight and I gave back my engagement ring and-"_

_Nina lifted her hand and saw her ring gone. She shook her head, "No. It-It was real?"_

_"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Fabian told her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand._

_"And-And you aren't mad anymore?" Nina asked._

_Juliet?" Nina asked, sitting up. The dog jumped on the bed and licked Nina's face._

_"More like Romeo." Fabian laughed._

After getting Nina into bed at home and getting Mick to give Romeo back to him (pic of Romeo on my profile) Fabian was finally happy home.

"Fabian?" Nina said next to him in the bed. It was only 12 in the afternoon, but Fabian insisted she slept.

"Don't ask again Nines."

"Please." She begged dragging out the 'please'.

"No." Fabian looked at her.

"But I'll never be able to sleep!" she argued weakly.

Nina had been begging for an Advil, but Fabian explained to her that all painkillers do is relieve pain for an hour then it comes back worse (A/N: I kind of agree).

"Fine." Fabian told her, "But only because I can't stand to see you in pain."

Fabian got up, Romeo staying with Nina, to get an Advil from the cabinet. He grabbed only one as well as a cup of water and brought it back to Nina.

"Here love," Fabian said quietly.

She mumbled a thank you and took then Advil. She was asleep in an hour.

15 minutes after she fell asleep, Mick texted.

_Jerome and Mara are at my house. What to come by? Bring Romeo._

Fabian looked at his sleeping fiancé and scribbled her a note, saying he's gone to Mick's for a minute to say hi to Jerome and Mara.

He was there in no time, with Romeo at his side.

"Hey Mate!" Mick said as he answered, speaking to Romeo, "Hey Fabian."

"You got her a dog?" Jerome smiled, "She must love it."

"She does." Fabian laughed.

"Where is she?" Mara asked, "How is she?"

"She's asleep, at the apartment. She's got a really bad headache, but she's fine." Fabian told her.

"She got her ring back right?" Mara questioned.

"Yup." Amber answered for him, "I got it."

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Jerome asked Mick and Amber.

"Well, we've been looking at border collies like Romeo and we found a girl we like at a store downtown." Amber smiled, "We're gonna name her Juliet, like Mick's old dog, and pick her up on Monday!"

"Romeo and Juliet huh?" Jerome laughed, "You're so weird."

"Shut up," Fabian laughed, "Give me back Romeo, I want to get back to Nina."

"No!" Mick wined, "Can't he stay?"

"He likes to watch Nina." Fabian argued, "Give me my dog."

"Fine." Mick pouted handing Romeo to Fabian, "You suck."

"How long are you staying in town?" Fabian asked Jerome and Mara.

"A week probably, we got a hotel and we want to see Nina so…" Mara sighed.

"She'll be better soon," Fabian said, "Why don't all of us do dinner on Saturday?"

A chorus of 'yeah!', 'fine, bring Romeo', 'of course', and 'sure' rang through the apartment.

"Okay, I'll talk to you all later." Fabian smiled, walking out. He found Nina still asleep, threw out the note, and sat back in the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nina shouted from their bedroom.

"What's wrong, love?" Fabian asked coming in.

"Look," Nina was in a halter dress and she was facing away from him.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"It looks terrible!" she shouted.

"You look gorgeous, what are you talking about?" Fabian argued.

"My stiches!" she yelled, "Their showing!"

Fabian sighed coming over, she still face away from him, "You don't even notice them if you aren't trying, it's only 13 stiches." He kissed her shoulder a few times, "Don't worry about it."

Nina melted into his kissed, but stopped after a moment, "I'll need a jacket."

There was a knock at the door and Romeo went insane, barking like a maniac.

"Romeo, it's just the door!" Fabian laughed, opening it. There stood Mick.

"Where's Romeo?" Mick asked.

"You have a problem." Fabian answered.

"Mick!" Nina yelled, turned away from Mick, "Doesn't this look bad?"

"No, why?" Mick asked.

"See!" Fabian yelled, "You look fine."

Nina hugged her brother, and then he ran off to find Romeo.

"I think he's fallen in love." Fabian laughed.

"He's insane." Nina told him.

Fabian looked at her shoulder, "Still hurt?"

"A little when I put that antiseptic stuff on it." Nina sighed.

"I'm so sorry Nines." Fabian looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"It's not your fault," Nina said, "I just think about how much worse it could have been. What could have happened."

"Don't think about that," Fabian told her.

Nina nodded.

Suddenly, Romeo ran in barking his head off with Mick chasing him.

"You're going to traumatize him!" Nina shouted.

"I am not!" Mick defended catching up with Romeo and picking him up. Romeo began to lick his face, "See? He loves me!"

"Did you make the reservations?" Fabian asked.

"Yup." Mick replied, "4 people right?"

"Six you git." Fabian said sternly.

"Crap." Mick muttered, picking up his phone and dialing a number, "Yeah, hi, can I add two people to the reservation under Campbell?"

Nina rolled her eyes at Mick, "He really needs supervision."

"Want to watch me make him really happy?" Fabian asked, with a smile.

Nina nodded as Mick hung up the phone.

"Hey mate!" Fabian called to Mick, "Can you watch Romeo while me and Nina are on our honeymoon?"

"YES!" Mick yelled, "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" he was practically jumping up and down.

~~~~~~~~AT DINNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Nina!" Amber shouted, "I forgot to tell you! I scheduled an appointment for us at my favorite wedding dress shop."

Fabian smiled as his fiancé and cousin discussed his wedding. He couldn't wait to marry her.

Then she wouldn't be able to run off so easily.


	9. Palfie to Alper to Peddie

"_There you have it, young love. Full of promise, full of hope, ignorant of reality."_

_-Valentine's Day_

* * *

><p>Midnight. Fabian's arms were around Nina's waist as she slept, her engagement ring around her finger.<p>

Then the doorbell rings.

Fabian's falls off the side of the bed in fright and Nina helps him up quickly while Romeo goes insane.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, then the two got up to check the door.

There, with tears in her eyes, stood Patricia.

"Girl talk." Fabian said immediately, "I'm going to bed."

"You're beyond help!" Nina shouted at him as he closed the door to their bedroom.

"What's up?" Nina asked Patricia.

"Alfie-Piper-Kissing-Over!" Patricia stuttered between sobs.

Even Nina was shocked. Her own sister? How could she?

Hours later, Patricia and Nina were in deep conversation. "When I walked in," Patricia spoke, "Alfie said that there were problems growing between us -and it's not like he was wrong- and that we were drifting. And it's true, we weren't meant for each other the way you and Fabian are. But we _never _fought! And-"

"I found your problem." Nina said, "If you never fought then that's it. Fabian and I fight occasionally but we always emerge stronger. Like you know the purse thing and obviously the Jerome thing but, fighting is good."

"Did you just tell me that fighting is _good_?"

"Well, not good," Nina sighed, "But, healthy."

"So, the fight you and Fabian are about to have is good?" Patricia asked.

"What fight?"

"He seemed mad when you said he was beyond help." Patricia laughed.

"Yeah, but just because he's mad it doesn't mean we're fighting." Nina explained, "He could be a bit of a drama queen."

"_I can hear you!"_ Fabian shouted.

"Well it's true!" Nina yelled.

"You know you are a huge drama queen! You can't say that I'm one when you're the queen of all the freaking drama queens!" Fabian argued.

"You know you're really pissing me off tonight!" Nina yelled, getting up and walking toward the bedroom. They were still arguing when Patricia walked out the door.

That morning, a very tired Patricia was getting coffee. Her exhaustion made her oblivious to the world around her. And that's why she spilled her coffee on someone.

"Watch where you're going, doofus!" Patricia yelled and looked up at none other than Eddie Sweet aka Nina's ex aka Joy's boyfriend, "Look, it's the devil himself."

"Good to see you Patricia." Eddie smirked, "How's Nina?"

"Engaged, remember?" Patricia asked, "She was telling the truth when your bitch of a girlfriend said she was lying six weeks ago."

"I dumped Joy after that actually. She's just a bit of a bitch." Eddie laughed.

"A bit?" Patricia questioned.

"Okay, she's a total bitch." Eddie said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Patricia sighed.

"So, you want my number?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Patricia agreed quickly.

* * *

><p>Fabian's arms ha d just wrapped around Nina's waist as she slept, her engagement ring around her finger. They had just gotten to bed.<p>

And once again, the doorbell rang.

"Are you kidding?" Nina asked as Romeo went nuts. Nina pushed Fabian, "You're turn."

Fabian groaned as he got up and got the door.

And there stood Eddie.

And Fabian shut the door in his face.

"Fabian! I know you hate me! But please help me out!"

Fabian groaned, letting him in.

"Thank you." Eddie muttered.

"What do you want?" Fabian asked, "I was hoping to spend my night with Nina not you."

"Fabian! Who is it?" Nina called.

"Eddie!" Fabian yelled.

Nina walked in with a confused expression, "What do you want?"

"Patricia." Eddie answered simply, "I got her number today and I don't know what to do with it."

"Call her." Nina said, "Trust me. Come on Fabian, I'm tired."

"Okay, Nina." Fabian sighed, "Good luck Eddie."

* * *

><p>Eddie dialed Patricia's number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Patricia, it's Eddie."

"Oh, hey there Eddie Krueger." Patricia snickered.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"It's a date then." Eddie smiled.

**That's my little bit of Peddie.**


	10. The Baby Box

"_You're having my baby. You're a woman in love and I love what it's doing to you."_

_-Paul Anka "You're Having My Baby"_

* * *

><p><em>After entire story<em>

"Shit. Shit shit shit… I AM NOT FREAKING OUT… good point Amber," Fabian stood outside the balcony as Nina spoke to Amber. Nina didn't know he was home yet and therefore had no clue he was listening, "I know, but it's only been a year and a half since we got married… I know how happy you are… that has nothing to do with what we're talking about… I am!... you were?... and I didn't work?... god that sucks… at least Mick was happy about it! What if Fabian freaking kills me!... I know he won't I'm only being over dramatic… you think so?... Yeah I'm hungry too… he can't hear me, he isn't home yet… No! I still need to vent my problems to you… fine, go feed Andrew… I'll call you later… bye."

Fabian ran toward the entranced and opened the door as if he was just coming home, "Hey Nines."

"Hey," Nina mumbled, coming through the balcony door, "How was work?"

"So-so," Fabian shrugged, "How was your day?"

"U-Uneventful," Nina stuttered.

"Really?" Fabian asked.

"Well, Eddie and Patricia called, they're coming to your birthday party, that's about it. Oh, and Piper and Alfie are coming too." Nina shrugged.

Fabian sighed, wrapping his arms around Nina's waist, "I hate it when you don't tell me things."

"What?" Nina asked, melting into the kisses Fabian was placing on her neck.

"What were you talking to Amber about?" he said, stopping his kisses at her ear.

Nina broke from the embrace, "Eavesdropper!"

"Hey, I walked in and you were on the phone! So what if I heard you, we aren't keeping secrets anymore, remember?" Fabian told her, coming closer.

"Look, you'll find out." Nina promised, "It has something to do with your birthday present. I wasn't going to do it that way, but Amber insisted."

Fabian was satisfied with her answer, and he truly believed her, but he really wanted to know now.

* * *

><p>Nina, Amber, and Patricia sat at your normal table for lunch the very next day.<p>

"What?" the shout together. Just like old times.

"Come on I'm being serious!" Nina yelled, "Do I look fat?"

"Nina, you're pregnant. You're supposed to look fat." Patricia said.

"Keep your voice down!" Nina shouted.

"Nina, Fabian can't hear us." Amber pointed out.

"So, do I look fat?"

"NINA!"

"Hey girls," Mick said, joining the table with Andrew in his arms.

"Hey Mick," they all said.

Mick didn't know about the pregnancy –like Fabian. Amber and Patricia had been helping Nina pick out ways to break it to Fabian, and they finally picked one the other day.

* * *

><p>Today. It was Fabian's birthday. It was the day she'd tell him.<p>

"Fabian," Nina said in the living room just as the last of the guests got there, "Before we go eat, I have a gift for you." Nina smiled, shakily handing him a box.

Fabian smiled, pulling off the lid.

But the box was empty.

Only, in black sharpie –sharpie sent still present- something was written in Nina's handwriting.

_I'm pregnant –love Nina_

It took Fabian a minute to comprehend. He was just staring at the box.

"Jesus, what is it?" Mick yelled, coming over and looking in. When he read the words, he was just as frozen.

Fabian opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked over at Nina, who had gone pale.

"Are you mad?" Nina whispered.

Fabian blinked, handed the box to his mother –who started squealing-, and walked over to Nina. He stood in front of her, his face blank, until he spoke.

"Is it… true?" he asked.

"Yes." Nina nodded, a tear escaping her eye.

Fabian's face broke into a wicked smile and he scooped up his wife, capturing her lips in his.

"I have never been happier in my entire life." Fabian promised her, tears falling from his eyes.

Nina cried more –this time happy- tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

These are the moments that make you really happy you're alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Not thrilled with the ending. I've gotten requests for a Fabina wedding and baby and their coming I promise!<strong>


	11. War of the Rosie

**Okay, I know I'm doing an EXTREME jump back in time but I felt this was necessary **

**And I'm not trying to be mean, but would the anon reviewer who keeps yelling at me to update STOP PLEASE. I'm trying my best! I'm juggling homework, school, projects, dealing with a break-up after being together for 6 months, saying goodbye to that very person cuz he's moving, and updating this AND glee! So please, cut me some slack!**

**Oh and a bit of bad language, but hey Mick had to say it!**

"How do I look?"

Fabian gazed up from his iPhone that he was currently checking his email on to look up at his girlfriend. Last month after they'd made-up, Fabian decided that he should tell his mum that he wanted them to meet girlfriend… he never got the chance to tell his dad. So now, Nina's been trying on every outfit under the sun, trying to find something to wear when she meets his mum, sister, brother, and his brother's girlfriend. Nina was now clad in a knee length, light blue dress with spaghetti straps and a small white jacket.

"It's nice." Fabian shrugged turning back to his email.

"You've said that for every outfit I tried on." Nina commented, putting her hands on her hips.

"But you'd kill me if I said what I wanted to say." Fabian smirked. That wasn't a lie. Every single outfit she'd modeled for him was so _wrong. _The first one was just plain awful, a plaid skirt and sweater paired with black flats. The next one had been worse (a striped shirt and white skirt). Everything after that had just followed the same pattern. They were all crappy in many ways, but they had one common characteristic. They weren't Nina. They weren't her style and that made Fabian despise each and every one of them.

Nina groaned, walking back toward the bedroom they shared to put on _another _dreadful outfit. Where she was getting this crap, Fabian didn't want to know.

Nina stomped back in wearing a striped dress. Doesn't sound bad? It was a _rainbow _striped dress. Fabian couldn't help himself; he spit his coffee and busted out laughing.

"Fabian!" Nina shouted, stomping her foot.

Mick chose that moment to walk in. "Nina! Fabian! I just found some-" Upon seeing Nina, Mick began laughing with Fabian. "You look like a fucking rainbow threw up on you!" Mick shouted between laughs, falling to the floor and making Fabian laugh harder.

"What do you want Mick?" Nina yelled from her room where she'd walked to after they'd both fallen to the ground in laughter. Sometimes, Nina was positive that Mick was still a three year old kid inside. And his childish behavior was rubbing off on Fabian.

"I just brought over some pictures Amber had developed. There's a few from the wedding, some are random, and some are ones I took with my cool camera from the car the night you two got back together." Mick said putting the envelope of pictures on the table.

"Let me see those!" Nina shouted, running in wearing her bathrobe. She grabbed the envelope and flipped through the pictures until she found the ones she was looking for.

"Oh, Fabian." Nina mumbled, looking at the first picture. It was shot from a distance, so it seemed as if they were far away (which they were). They were all pretty far away, but then Mick must have figured out the concept of a zoom and there was a close up. It was their first kiss after getting back together. Fabian's hands where on Nina's cheeks, they're hair and clothes were drenched, making strands of Nina's hair stick to her face. Nina was pressed as close to Fabian as possible. There were still some raindrops lingering on both of their faces, their eyes were shut, and both just looked completely into each other.

"Yeah," Mick smiled, "That's my favorite. I want to submit it to a photography contest, if that's cool with you guys."

"Yeah," Nina nodded, "Fabian are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Fabian smiled.

"Cool," Mick said. "Anyway, I'll be heading out. It looks like you and Rainbow Girl were busy."

With a final laugh, Mick sauntered out. Nina, after looking at the picture for another few minutes, went back to find more outfits. Fabian perused the rest of the pictures, laughing at one of Mick drunk and on the floor after stumbling into a wall. The next picture though, Fabian couldn't stop staring at.

"Well?" Nina broke Fabian from his spell. He'd been so engrossed in the picture he hadn't even noticed her come in again. The next outfit was just as bad as the rest. It was a red dress, very elegant. It was way too fancy.

Fabian, having enough of all this crap, got up –taking the photo with him- and went through Nina's closet.

"Fabian what are you doing?" Nina asked, as Fabian tossed her a pair of dark skinny jeans from Lucky Brand Jeans. He continued rummaging through her stuff until he found a white tank top.

"Where's you're thingy?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian, I have no idea what you're talking about when you say thingy." Nina said with a slight laugh.

"You know the thingy with the buttons!" Fabian shouted, sorting through her hangers, "The light green thing with the buttons!"

"You mean a cardigan?"

"Sure," Fabian muttered, finder her green cardigan and tossing on the bed with everything else he'd pulled out. He walked over to the iPod dock and pressed play on the music, putting it low.

"The Nina I know, doesn't get ready without music on." Fabian said. He leaned over and pulled out the clip she'd pinned her hair with, "And she doesn't put that in her hair when she gets dressed. That's what you're wearing." Fabian stated, pointing to the clothes thrown on the bed.

"Fabian, it's so… so… not right to meet your mom in." Nina explained.

Fabian picked up the pictured he'd tossed aside. It showed Nina in the very outfit Fabian threw on the bed. She was holding a glass of wine and was laughing at Mick on the ground after he fell against that wall. Her whole face was lit up. "This-This is Nina. This is who I want my mum to meet. You, Nina. Not some made-up version of you in a rainbow dress."

"But, Fabian I want to make a good impression." Nina sighed sitting on the bed, "I don't want your mom to take one look at me and be angry about the whole engagement thing."

"She won't I promise." Fabian said, sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulders, "Just be yourself, she'll love you." Nina brought her head into Fabian's chest as he began stroking her hair. She quickly glanced at the clock and shot up, only to have Fabian grab her waist, pull her down again, and begin to kiss her neck.

"I have to get ready!" Nina giggled, losing herself in the kisses he attacked her neck with.

"Five more minutes," Fabian mumbled into her neck as he pinned her to bed.

"We said that the day after we got back together, Fabian, and we ended up staying in bed an hour." Nina told him, moving head down to block his view of her neck, only for him to move to the other side.

"And we had a great time." Fabian smiled.

"Not right now," Nina said, getting him off her with a final gentle push, "I don't want to arrive at your mom's with a hickey."

"Say mum Nina." Fabian smiled.

"Mum."

"No, the way you say it." Fabian told her, "I like it best."

"Fabian, I have to get dressed and you have to shower. No time for sweet-talk."

"Say it and I'll go shower."

"Mom."

Fabian smiled, "See how cute that is? I'm going to shower, love you."

"Love you more."

"Yeah," Fabian scoffed, "Sure you do."

It was Nina this time who couldn't help herself. After that comment, she needed to kiss him. She jumped up on him, straddling him and kissing him with all the love she could.

"I love you so much." She told him, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you are my sun, Nina. My light." Fabian promised her, with a final kiss to the forehead, Nina walked off in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Relax, okay?" Fabian said to Nina as he knocked on the door to his mum's place. Although it wasn't an older woman at the door, but a fit guy not much older than they were. He had dark hair and Fabian's eyes, but was a bit taller than Fabian and had a different smile and nose.<p>

"Oh it's you. I thought it was my pizza." The guy said, before trying to close the door.

"Blaine!" Fabian shouted, putting his foot between the door. Pushing it open, he let Nina enter, before Blaine promptly closed the door again.

"Blaine!" Fabian shouted from the other side of the door, "OPEN UP!"

Blaine laughed and looked toward Nina who was giggling also, "I love being on older brother."

"Blaine!" a girl's voice called, entering the room. She was tall and thin, with long dark red hair. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue and she had an angry look on her face. Blaine's laughter immediately stopped. The girl opened the door for Fabian, who thanked her walking in and putting his arm around Nina.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Blaine's just upset because he's sleeping on the couch tonight." She cast an angry glare toward Blaine. "I'm Ava, Blaine's girlfriend."

"Good to meet you." Nina smiled, as Ava enveloped her in a hug.

"And I'm Blaine, obviously." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Ava.

"Where are Rosie and Mum?" Fabian asked.

"Mum just ran to the store for something and Rosie's still upstairs doing her make-up. Can you believe her? At sixteen she's already wearing make-up!" Blaine said.

Ava and Nina exchanged a look. They both knew that girls started wearing make-up long before the age of sixteen.

Fabian walked over to the stairs, "Rosie! Come down! I want you to meet Nina!"

"I'm coming, relax!"

A girl with the same dark hair as Fabian and Blaine, with dark brown eyes walked down. She was thin and very pretty. She looked at Nina and let out a small laugh.

"What was funny?" Blaine asked, looking at his sister like she was insane.

"What's that?" Rosie asked, laughing and pointing at Nina.

Fabian narrowed his eyes, "Nina?"

"Is that what it's called?" Rosie asked, "A Nina? She looks… really funny."

"Rose," Blaine said, looking at her sternly. "Apologize right now."

Fabian looked at Nina, who was looking at the ground.

"You can't make me." Rosie snapped.

"Rose Rutter, I believe Blaine told you to apologize." Fabian scolded, "Now do it, before we have mum make you apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Rosie shouted, stomping toward the kitchen.

"Sorry, Nina." Blaine said, "She's like this with all of our girlfriends."

"She was never this bad," Fabian commented, "Did something happen? Maybe it was Dad's death."

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" a woman's voice called from the foyer. Blaine and Fabian jumped at the sound of her voice, saying they were off to help her with the bags. That left Nina and Ava at the table and Rosie in the sitting room watching TV.<p>

"Rosie is always bad around Fabian and Blaine's girlfriends." Ava whispered, "Don't take it personally. She comes around eventually."

Nina gave her a small smile, "How long have you and Blaine been together?"

"About five years," Ava smiled, "Don't tell him but, I heard him tell Fabian on the phone that he bought a ring."

Nina laughed, "Congratulations."

Ava beamed, happy that after five years he'd finally propose. Fabian, Blaine, and their mum walked it each carrying a bag.

"Nina!" his mum exclaimed enveloping her in a hug, "Oh it's so good to finally meet you!"

"It's great to meet you too." Nina smiled, seeing Fabian also smiling behind her.

"I'm Elizabeth," she said, breaking the hug.

"Nina," Nina said, "But you already knew that." Nina added, catching her mistake. Rosie scoffed from the couch.

"Is Rose behaving?" Elizabeth asked, loud enough so she could hear.

Blaine and Fabian answered "No" while Nina said "Yes" with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So then Fabian decided that he was Mr. Underwear and was allowed to wander school with only his underwear on." Rosie said with a laugh. Fabian grabbed a tomato from his salad and threw it at her face. He looked at Nina trying to cover her giggles next to him and set a smirk her way.<p>

"I happen to know exactly where that hickey is on your neck," Fabian whispered in her ear, "I know how to get the make-up off of it if I wanted to."

"Shut up," Nina smiled, shoving his shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Underwear don't throw food." Blaine said, laughing as Ava shoved his shoulder.

"Hey Ava, did Blaine ever tell you about his imaginary friend? He was a yellow elephant named Giggles." Fabian smirked, looking at Blaine but directing his question at Ava. Blaine grabbed a tomato from Ava's plate and chucked it at Fabian. Blaine's throw had been stronger, causing the tomato to splatter all over Fabian.

"Dude!" Fabian shouted.

"Ha!" Rosie laughed, pointing at the red splatter on Fabian's white shirt.

"I was going to eat that!" Ava said.

"Blaine!" Elizabeth yelled, "If I didn't know you I'd think you were eight years old!"

"Tell him mum!" Fabian shouted.

"Oh, Fabian you're just as much to blame! He wouldn't have got the idea if you hadn't thrown that tomato at Rosie!" Elizabeth looked at both her sons, "Shouldn't you two want to look god in front of your girlfriends? I wouldn't want to date either one of you!"

"Fabian, why don't I help you get changed." Nina said, grabbing Fabian's arm and pulling him up.

"He isn't three he can dress himself." Rosie said, "Or do you just want the chance to see him shirtless, you slut!"

"Rose Rutter! How dare you!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh because she's the perfect girlfriend right?" Rosie shouted, "Not only is she like all the other girlfriends and is trying to take away my brother, but she has been lying to him all the way through! She treats him like crap!"

"Rose!" Fabian shouted stopping her. He looked at Nina, who had one tear running down her cheek. She looked at him and shook her head, running off. Fabian looked toward Rose again, "Is that what this has always been about? You think that mine and Blaine's girlfriends are trying to steal us from you? Rose, we will always be your brothers. But I'm having a hard time feeling sorry for you after seeing what you just said to Nina."

"But it wasn't a lie!" Rose yelled, "She was lying to you Fabian!"

"But that doesn't matter!" Fabian screamed, "She lied because fell in love with me, but she didn't know what to do because she was engaged! But that doesn't matter. Because she loved me the whole way through." Fabian shook his head at his sister and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to find Nina."

* * *

><p>Fabian searched his entire house –even under every bed- and still couldn't find her. He darted out the door and finally found her in the passenger seat of his car.<p>

"Neens?" he said, opening the door.

"I don't think anyone has made me feel so terrible. Ever." Nina mumbled, "I'm so sorry Fabian."

"What are you apologizing for?" Fabian asked, "You did nothing wrong."

"Everything she'd accused me of was true." Nina muttered, "I was lying to you and you know it. You deserve better."

"Better than Nina Martin?" Fabian laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the car. "You're kind and good-hearted. You're smart, but a little shy sometimes." Fabian cupped one hand on her cheek, "And not to mention you're beautiful."

"I love you, Fabian." Nina whispered, looking like she was about to burst into tears again.

"I love you more." Fabian said, kissing her quickly, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"No." Nina told him, "I want to stay. Your family is really nice."

"Except Rose."

"Even Rose," Nina said, "She was only trying to protect you."

* * *

><p>Later on, Nina walked over to the couch Rose was sitting on, and sat next to her.<p>

"You know my mom's name was Rose." She said.

"Really?" Rosie asked, surprised that Nina was speaking to her, "What's she like?"

"I don't know," Nina sighed, "She died when I was little."

"Oh," Rose muttered, "Sorry, I guess."

"It's alright I never knew her." Nina told her, "But, I imagine she was a lot like you."

"Like me?" Rose asked, "You imagine your mum as a bitch?"

"No," Nina smiled, "I imagine her strong and protective, but kind."

Rose looked at her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "I'm sorry Nina."

"It's okay, Rosie." Nina said, "And I'm sorry too. About lying to Fabian."

Rose looked at her with a huge smile, "After everything I said, you actually apologized?"

"Well, I owe everyone an apology for that one," Nina sighed, "But if I hadn't been willing to forget my engagement, I would have never have dated Fabian. And I wouldn't have the love of my life with me."

"You're actually really nice," Rose smiled.

"You are too." Nina told her.

"What's this?" Fabian asked, coming from behind and putting her arm around Nina, "Was that an apology I just heard? From both of you?"

"Yeah Fabian," Rosie smiled, "But don't expect the same from Blaine."

"Uh, Fabian?" Ava said.

"Yeah?" Fabian asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The red kind of spread and shirt is kind of… pink."

"_What_?" Fabian screeched, getting up from the couch, "That's my good white shirt!"

"He only has one good white shirt?" Rosie asked, leaning over to Nina.

"Yeah." Nina sighed, "But you gotta love him right?"

"I do." Rose smiled.

* * *

><p>"Nina, do you see this?"<p>

After getting back home from his mum's house, Fabian was still complaining about his shirt.

"Fabian, for the thousandth time, yes I see it. It's pink. Buy a new one," Nina groaned, "You're starting to sound like Amber."

"Freaking Blaine." Fabian muttered, sitting on the couch with Nina who was looking at the picture of them Mick wanted to enter in the contest.

"I liked Rosie." Nina said, putting her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"She is great once you get to know her isn't she?" Fabian smiled, stroking her hair.

"Does she have a boyfriend yet?" Nina asked.

"No…?"

"I have a cousin who's her age…" Nina muttered, getting up and grabbing her phone. "Amber?... You want to help me play matchmaker on Fabian's sister Rosie?"

**Reviews are nice!**


	12. Turn Around

No. No was what he told himself. It was one freaking move. One move that could change his future.

_Just knock on the door you idiot. _He told himself.

Standing there, in front of the door to Nina Martin's apartment, Fabian felt weak. After finding out about Nina being engaged. Engaged. What about the fact that she's told him she loved him? Was all that a lie?

_Lift your hand and knock on the door. Tell her you forgive her._

_NO!_

Fabian was at battle with himself here! What the hell his he supposed to do? I mean, she cheated on him! Or she cheated on Jerome with him…

_Turn around and walk away you idiot. _

_No! Knock on the door!_

Fabian turned on his heel.

Maybe at that minute, he wasn't ready to forgive.

**Yeah, if you didn't get that it was Fabian after he found out about Nina being engaged.**


	13. What a Wonderful Wedding Pt 1

"_Come Find Me."_

_-Charlie St. Cloud_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to fabinaswifie4eva, slcswimmer14, and Naza-Pazz for nominating me for Joanjett77's Mystery Award: Fabina Style for Best Author of Fabina Stories. It's an honor just to be nominated!<strong>

**BTW, something in here was from the movie **_**Love, Wedding, Marriage**_**.**

* * *

><p>"NINA NINA NINA NINA! GET UP OFF YOUR ASS RIGHT THIS MOMENT! WE HAVE EXACTLY SIX HOURS AND TWENTY NINE MINUTES TO GET YOU READY!"<p>

Nina woke up to Amber screaming into her ear and jumping on her bed. She turned over, looked at the clock, and wondered why the hell Amber was screaming at her at 6:01 in the morning. She reached for Fabian, shoving him and mumbling at him to tell his cousin to go away. But he wouldn't budge.

"Fabian, make he leave!" Nina growled, pushing Fabian harder.

"Stop pushing me Eddie!"

Nina, completely confused sat up and pulled the covers off what she thought was Fabian's sleeping body. But no. She was greeted with red hair and piercing green eyes. Not chocolate hair and soft green eyes.

Both Patricia and Nina stared at each other, neither one fully awake yet.

"You're not Eddie." Patricia stated dumbly, rubbing her eyes making left over eyeliner smudge on her face.

"You're not Fabian." Nina replied moving her head to the side.

Both of them slowly took in their surroundings, realizing they weren't in a familiar apartment. The walls were a beige color, with ceiling and floor moldings. There was a framed picture of something random on every wall (the one closest to Nina was a castle). The room was almost completely carpeted, except for a small hallway that was tiled. There were two beds, one of which Nina was in, the other occupied by a sleeping figure Nina couldn't identify at the moment.

Holy crap.

It's all coming back now…

HOLY CRAP!

Nina jumped out of bed, ran to the balcony and smiled. She took a deep breath, inhaling the warm May air. It was perfect weather.

"Guys," Nina said, turning around and walking towards the room, "I'm getting married today."

* * *

><p>At 6:30 am, all the girls were up. The bridesmaids (Amber [Maid of Honor], Patricia, Mara, and Rosie [Jr. Bridesmaid, she wasn't joining them in the Hotel though. Mrs. Rutter wanted her to stay with her]) were all very excited. Amber had called in a hairstylist (a friend of hers) to come to the Hotel room to do Nina's hair. A manicure and pedicure had been completed the night before. Actually…<p>

"_Hey Nina can you pass me my headband." Amber said as they were preparing for bed._

"_Oh sure- AMBER!" Nina screamed._

"_What? What's the matter?" Amber asked, as Mara jolted up in her bed._

"_Everyone look at your nails." Nina said slowly._

"_What's wrong with them-Oh..." Patricia started, being the first to understand._

"_Wait, why is-oh no…" Mara, the next person to get it._

"_Why is everyone… OMG MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GET TO A NAIL SALON NOW!"_

"_Amber, it's two in the morning!" Nina yelled. The girls had just gotten back from Nina's Bachelorette Party._

"_The hotel has a 24 hour spa!" Amber shouted, picking up the phone and dialing before anyone could protest. "Hi, I need to have 4 appointments made for ten minutes from now. It's an emergency and I'll pay absolutely anything." Amber put her hand over the phone, "What are you guys just standing around for? Get ready!"_

Yeah. That was surely an adventure.

After that lovely adventure, well… let's just say everyone was exhausted. And now, they were all up at 6 and fresh for a wedding. Even though all of them only got three hours of sleep, after two Monster Energy drinks and a Red Bull each they were awake enough to get ready.

They decided, that since the wedding was at 12:30 pm in the Hotel garden (Neither Nina or Fabian were very religious, so they opted for an outdoor ceremony and a reception to follow immediately after in the Hotel's Grand Ballroom) the dress would be the last to go on. The bridesmaids had all chipped in and bought Nina a knee length white dress with a light purple band around the waist. It was strapless and to be worn with the ballet flats they got to match. Nina was to wear it before she put on her dress and after the wedding, when she was leaving for her honeymoon.

"Nina!" Amber smiled, pulling her to a chair, "So, this is how everything is going to work. I've assigned everybody a stylist. You're getting Lily, Mara's getting Ali, Patricia's getting Tori, and I'm getting Skylar. So, we're doing our hair first, than make-up. Got it?"

"Yeah," Nina said.

* * *

><p>After all the stylists had gone and their hair and make-up was done, the girls sat around with glasses of champagne, talking.<p>

"So, you ready?" Patricia asked Nina, more than ready to know what it was like to get married. Eddie had asked her only two weeks ago.

"Yeah, I think so." Nina said, letting a small laugh escape her lips. "I mean, I think we all knew that me and Fabian would get married. I certainly did. Even when we had broken up, at Amber and Mick's wedding when we walked down the aisle together I couldn't help but know that it wouldn't be the last time I'd walk down the aisle and see his face smiling at me."

Amber squealed.

"Speaking of Amber and Mick…" Mara said, "Where's Andrew?"

"With a nanny I hired to watch him until the ceremony ends." Amber told them, "She's going to bring him to the reception."

Fabian and Nina wanted Andrew to be the ring bearer, but when the figured he was too young, they had Romeo do it instead. They had the rings on a chair around his neck. Juliet was the flower girl. How Amber had created a way for petals to fall from the dog's basket, they'll never know.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Nina said, "I have to confirm something for the wedding."

The girls nodded and Nina walked out. Was she going to the front desk to work out wedding details? No. She was going to Fabian's room, like they'd planned, to have one last heavy make-out session before the got married. Fabian assured her no one would be in the room, he'd have his Groomsmen (Mick, Eddie, Jerome, and Blaine) out. He'd leave the door open.

When she got there, as promised, the door was open. But Nina didn't go in just yet. Someone was in there.

Joy?

She was kissing her fiancé.

"Joy! Get the hell off me!" Fabian was shouting at her, "I'm getting married in three hours!"

"To that slag? Why?"

"Joy, she's not a slag. Now get out of here, she'll be down any minute."

"Fabian, that girl doesn't fit in the puzzle your dad planned out for you and you know it. You dad wanted you to marry a nice, English girl. Someone in a high position, like me-"

"You dumped me, remember? And Nina is perfect."

"She's American Fabian! She doesn't deserve you!"

"My mum loves her."

"What about your grandfather on your dad's side. You know, CEO of that marketing company. I'm sure he'd be thrilled when he finds out you're marrying a jobless American girl."

"She wrote a book! It's a bestseller!"

"Fabian she won't fit in your world and you know it! You may think you've known her long, but you haven't at all." Joy's tone was slow and sickening. "What happens when she sees how out of place she in your high class world. She's worse than your ex-wife."

Ex-wife?

"Joy, she wasn't a real wife!" Fabian shouted, "I was drunk out of my mind, I was in college, and we were married in one of those, quickie churches! Mick was the only one who knew! How the hell did you know?"

"You drunk dialed me to tell me that night." Joy smirked.

"Ugh… why the fuck are you bringing this up on my wedding day?" Fabian asked, "My real wedding. To a perfect girl."

"I thought I could talk a bit of sense into you." Joy said.

"You're one to accuse me of keeping secrets." Nina sighed, walking in after a long pause between the two. Fabian saw her and got a very scared look on his face **(imagine the look when Nina came in and heard him and Joy talking about going to see a movie. When she told him to forget everything)**. "Fabian, I'm devastated I didn't get an invite to your wedding."

"Nina, Nina, please listen to me!" Fabian shouted running over and grabbing her hand, which she quickly pulled from him. He kept a hand firmly on her cheek, "It doesn't matter."

"Funny, I said the same thing to you a few months ago when we almost ruined our relationship." Nina said, tears running from her eyes. Fabian gently wiped them away with his thumb, knowing that if he screwed up her make-up she'd like totally kill him.

"Nina, we can't let this ruin us." He whispered.

"The wedding is off Fabian." Nina muttered, slipping from his grasp.

Fabian chased her down the hall, leaving Joy in his room, watching with glee. Nina ran through the door, to find the groomsmen and bridesmaids gathered there.

"Guys, start packing." Nina told them.

"Why?" Mara questioned, fixing her blush in the mirror.

"Because the wedding's off."

* * *

><p><strong>Hate me? Review!<strong>


End file.
